Tyrell Nishiki
|birthday = Unknown |age = 17 (Gen1) Unknown (Gen2) |gender = Male |height = 6ft 1in |weight = 84kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Dark Brown |blood type = Unknown |unusual features = None |affiliation = Dragonforce, Ryū Order |previous affiliation = Fifth Division |occupation = Head of the Nishiki Family Commander of the Dragonforce |previous occupation = Lieutenant of the 5th Division |team = Dragonforce |previous team = Sojiro's Patrol Team |partner = Kazuma Nishiki Karis Nishiki |previous partner = Yoshiro Kazuki Sojiro Kori Kensai Kuchiki Juunan Shihōin |base of operations = Heisekai |marital status = Single |relatives = Kazuma Nishiki (Younger Brother) Karis Nishiki (Younger Sister) |education = High School Education Yoshiro Kazuki |status = Active |shikai = Kōsenhi |bankai = Kōsenhi Shoku }} Tyrell Nishiki (ティレル錦 Nishiki Tireru) is a hybrid aligned with the Ryū Order, holding the position of 5th Division lieutenant under Yoshiro Kazuki. Per Part II he is solely a Shinigami. Once holder of the title "Protector of Akabira", Tyrell has since passed the title to Sairento Mukui so he can focus primarily on the on-going war with Averian and his army. Tyrell is the eldest brother of Karis and Kazuma Nishiki, being the Head of the Nishiki Family. He is known to mainly partner Fujimaru Namikaze, Kensai Kuchiki and Juunan Shihōin within the Order; a group he happens to lead, with it being the most successful raiding party within the Order to date. Formerly he was Lieutenant of the 5th Division, and is now the Commander of the Dragonforce stationed within Heisekai. Appearance Tyrell is a tall, muscular young man whose most prominent feature is his hair color and thick eyebrows, which many people comment on; though his hair has lost its red coloration as he grew older and is now a dark brown. As he grew older, Tyrell lot his hair grow out and now spikes it wildly with a red headband covering his forehead, with the un-spiked sections free to hang down to the base of his back. Unlike his future counterpart, Tyrell does not wear the black robes of the Shinigami, nor does he keep his hair at a shorter length. After taking the mantle of leadership, Tyrell generally makes a point to be seen as confident, energetic and in control; as these qualities are easily picked up on by his comrades. Tyrell's shinigami clothing has changed greatly since he grew older. Instead of the red armor he once wore, he now sports more casual clothing. His upper body is covered by a sleeveless black combat vest with a sleeveless red jacket with a high collar. The garb is held tight to his frame via three belts, with one wrapped around each of his shoulders and armpit, with the other bridging his chest to connect to the other two belts. His trousers are loose-fitting white jeans with a leather belt to hold them in place. On his knees, his jeans have a protective padding colored black, with belts to hold it in place. Dangling from his right side is a red tasset, held in place by another belt with the wording "FREE" written to the left-hand side. His shoes cover his entire ankle and are colored red. In remembrance of Rikimaru Ichinose, Tyrell has taken to wearing the latter's trademark wide-brimmed red-colored hat atop his own head, which cats shadows over his features. Personality Tyrell was typically seen as an average teenager when he was younger. He was arrogant in his own abilities and thought very little of hollows; often underestimating them, even though some of them were stronger than he was; though these tendencies have lessened with time. Among his group of friends in the human world, who were largely considered geeks and nerds because of their grades, Tyrell was the only real hard-nut. Due to that, the others looked to him as their leader and guardian because he often protected them from the older bullies around school and around the town in general, outlooks which helped him deal with a leadership roll among the Rukon Patrol Teams when Sojiro Kori eventually recruited him. He also likes hunting hollow, seeing it as a kind of sport or hobby and indulged in it during his free time whilst in the Human World before moving to the Soul Society. He is also kind and caring towards woman, especially his younger sister, Karis and doesn't tolerate anyone saying a bad word against her, or any woman he knows well enough to say otherwise. Tyrell has also matured very quickly considering his younger brother, Kazuma, died when Tyrell was fourteen and his parents died a year later when he was fifteen by way of suicide. This left Tyrell the Head of the Nishiki Family and caused him to act in a manner that protected both himself and his sister before others, even his friends at times. Tyrell also enjoys playing sports like darts, snooker, football and is an avid weight lifter even after joining the Ryū Order and leaving the most of his human life behind. With the onset of the Soul Society War and the growing responsibility expected of him, Tyrell has been forced to grow not only as a Shinigami, but a leader in a considerably short amount of time. Now he exhibits a calm and commanding presence during everyday encounters and battle; though he is still subject to angry outbursts and decisions born in anger and frustration, not to mention a love of fun which shines through whenever he and Fujimaru are together. Despite this drastic change, however, Tyrell maintains his happy-go-lucky nature when off-duty and is often found joking around with his comrades. He is also incredibly stubborn and determined, moving his body through sheer will no less than three times during his final battle with Kurayami. It could also be argued that Kurayami -- whose goal and dream was to create a world were all races were treated equally -- was saw somewhat in Tyrell. Tyrell was the first person to accept Fujimaru Namikaze as a friend and trusted ally, despite his standing as a Shinigami- hybrid and the first to earn his trust, while also being one of the few individuals who didn't mention Kurayami's demon heritage in a negative light during any of their encounters. History :Main Article - A Dual Existence. Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Part I Defending the Soul Society: Yoshiro's Tale *A Dual Existence *Storming The Caverns: A Chilling Discovery *Welcome Meeting and News The Endgame Arc *A Plan in Motion *The War Renewed *A Worsening Predicament Interquel Chapters *Defense of Horiwari Village Part II Dragonforce arc *Lost amidst Splendor *Escalating Tensions! Shūhen's Return *The Way Things Should Be Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities ' :' Tyrell possesses truly immense levels of spiritual power even by Captain-level standards, which is so rough, heavy and unrelenting that many have remarked that his mere presence is enough to disconcert all but the strongest of beings whilst bringing a shiver of fear to others. His '' manifests as raging flames even without him releasing his Zanpakutō, similar to , and like the former Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 Tyrell possesses masterful control over his exerted reiatsu. He can cause fear in Captain-level opposition merely by approaching them, paralyze all movement of anyone short of Captain-level with a mere stare, cause his reiatsu to surge over the entirety of the Dragon Isles and ultimately control the summoned flames with tremendous precision. As such Tyrell can set his surroundings aflame without much effort as well as potentially attack anyone with potent flames who are within the range of his reiatsu. Immense Strength: Tyrell's strength is fueled by the intensity of his spiritual power, resulting in a level of physical strength that many within the Dragonforce have labelled as superhuman even by the impressive standards of normal Shinigami. During his brief battle with Shinzō, Tyrell was capable of grabbing the crime lord and plowing him through his personal spire home and then throw him a considerable distance without him being able to break free, both feats with a single hand. He was also fit to contend with Kurayami's Bankai for a time whilst using only his Shikai: an impressive feat considering Kurayami's physical abilities went through the roof when he released. Immense Durability: Tyrell has a special knack for taking damage regardless of the person who happens to be attacking him. He was one of a very select few capable of effectively blocking the savage blows employed by Averian, which stands as a testament to his bodies resistance to pain. When he first gained his powers he was constantly left open because of his inability to perform Shunpo, meaning he was required to take a thorough beating before he could exploit his enemies openings. He can seemingly take horrendous damage and still keep going, with many describing him as a monster in this regard. Amazing Speed: Due to having no formal Shinigami training when he first gained his powers, Tyrell wasn't capable of performing Shunpo and had little to no talent in the combat form of Hohō either. Instead, he relied on his physical strength to make up for his shortcomings. At this time Tyrell's leg strength was enough for him to jump clear of attacks and retaliate quickly, to the point his base reflexes were such that he could keep up with users of Shunpo and Sonído based solely on instinctual moving. However, following Tyrell's induction into the Ryū Order as Yoshiro's lieutenant, Naibu Shizuka took it upon himself to tutor Tyrell. He was taught the Jakuho movement ability which allowed him to move incredible distances with only a single stride. His mastery of Jakuho in recent years have progressed to the point that he can wholly react to and keep up with Oda Kōhai, a man known for his skillful speed. The only ability he possesses in the standard Shunpo is the ability to slow his descent if falling or the momentum he has when performing Jakuho. Zanpakutō Kōsenka (黄泉火, Hellfire). Tyrell's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a massively sized katana, with a flame-like emblem on either side of the blade. The hilt is red and thick, with a yellow pommel and a wide, red guard. As he grew older, Tyrell altered the shape of his sealed Zanpakuto. It is now a long, straight black blade easily the height of himself that resembles a plain piece of sharpened black steel. As a highly skilled Shinigami Tyrell possesses the ability to use any of his Shikai abilities whilst Kōsenka is sealed, as well as Bankai abilities whilst performing only Shikai. *'Shikai:' Tyrell's Zanpakutō is released by the phrase "Reduce 'em to Ash" (減らす進呈灰の, Herasu Shintei Haino). When the command has been uttered, Kōsenhi transforms into two large, spear-like weapons with three points apiece. :Shikai Special Abilities: Tyrell's Kōsenka is a powerful fire-type Zanpakutō that allows the control and manipulation of fire by using Tyrell's fire-based spiritual energy as a catalyst to fuel the end result. The temperature of the flames conjured are incredibly high. Tyrell has also shown himself capable of firing a destructive flame attack by declaring his Zanpakutō's name, that when used at full power, had enough strength to cut through a Cero fired from a Menos Grande and injure it greatly. This attack appears as a wave-like blast of blue flame that surrounds Tyrell's weapon and body before being fired. His skill in performing this skill is such that he can use it as a reflex to guard himself against attacks. :*'Kōkiara' (後期荒, Final Burst): a fire-wreathed offensive march which, for short periods of time, amplifies Tyrell's physical abilities three-fold. It enables him to take his opponents completely by surprise by assuming a daunting aura of flame, where he then pummels them relentlessly through Zanjutsu. :*'Kōkikyūzō' (後期急増, Final Explosion): a fire-wreathed downward stabbing attack which causes multiple fissures of fire to erupt from the ground around the area of Tyrell's strike, incinerating all in their path. The eruption can be controlled to a degree, though Tyrell infers that it is difficult to accomplish. :*'Kōkihidama' (後期火玉, Final Fireball): a fire-wreathed swing attack which causes the accumulated flames on Kōsenhi's edge to release large fireballs, which are hurled through the air towards his target. Tyrell can control these particular fireballs with great precision so that he only targets those he wishes to, and can also control their size and strength. *'Bankai:' Kōsenka Shoku (黄泉火食, Hellfire Eclipse): Tyrell releases Bankai by spinning Kōsenhi continually whilst declaring Bankai, which culminates in the release of tremendous spiritually-fueled flames emanating out from Tyrell's body in concentrated bursts. These flames split into two colossal figures: a fire-wreathed sabre-toothed tiger-like pet which attacks in tandem with Tyrell and a fire-wreathed warrior whose only weapon is a shield mounted on his left forearm. Personally Tyrell maintains an aura of flames which prevents others reaching him, as the temperature of the flames surrounding him are five times the heat of the suns surface. He also retains Kōsenhi's sealed state. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai Tyrell explains that Kōsenka Shoku grants him an ability called Nisshoku (日食, Solar Eclipse), further explaining that all his abilities derive from this singular power. :*'Nisshoku' (日食, Solar Eclipse): When his Bankai giant obscures the sun with his shield, Tyrell's Bankai begins awakening its fullest potential. The more of an eclipse created the greater the strength of Tyrell's Bankai. Only when the sun if fully eclipsed does Kōsenhi Shoku reach its fullest destructive level. There are two stages to this core ability: Shokubun (食分, Phase of an Eclipse) and Shokujin (蝕甚, Maximum Eclipse). The former results in only Tyrell being capable of employing half of his Bankai's full strength while the latter allows for the full measure of Tyrell's Bankai to be unleashed. ::*'Nisshoku: Kōkiara' (日食後期荒, Solar Eclipse: Final Burst): a technique with two existing variations, which are: :::*'Shokubun: Kōkiara' (食分 後期荒, Phase of an Eclipse: Final Burst): Tyrell's preferred ability and signature Bankai technique. Kōkiara's Bankai variation creates a pair of burning wings on Tyrell's back which enable full flight as well as some measure of defensive utility. In this state Kōsenhi Shoku's blade is shrouded in incredible fierce flames, which can burn flesh from bone in seconds flat, with the bone soon to follow. He becomes a complete dervish of destruction in every sense of the word capable of tremendous harm. In this state his physical abilities are augmented further, enabling him to easily match beings considered above Captain-class. :::*'Shokujin: Kōkiara' (蝕甚 後期荒, Maximum Eclipse: Final Burst): Tyrell's "ace-in-the-hole"; a technique he only relies upon when nothing else works. His appearance is identical to that of Shokubun: Kōkiara though his physical abilities skyrocket to levels thought beyond mere Shinigami as Tyrell is more than capable of performing on equal footing with Kenji's own Bankai enhancement, which is incredible. He becomes an even greater dervish of destruction as all his Bankai powers are at his beck and call, enabling him to erase obstacles caught by his flames out of existence. *'Nisshoku: Kūha Bakuenshō' (日食空破爆炎衝, Dawning from the Solar Eclipse, the Blasting Blazing Piercer causes naught but Empty Destruction): Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would like to give special thanks to Ashy, who helped with translations, and Hana-chan, who also helped with translations and even kindly offered new ones. Navigation Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Lieutenant